A little miracle
by Laureas Prime
Summary: The birth of Flarea-1


A Little Miracle  
By. Laureas Prime  
  
  
1 month:  
"There is no doubt about it Optimus. Elita is definitely pregnant," said  
Percerpter. In the background someone snorted. "This from the 'Bot that doesn't know his femme anatomy from a hole in Telly2," exclaimed Wrench as she came up behind Percepter. "Yet for once he is right Op. Elita's in a family way finally." Elita was lying down on a med-table and at those words grabbed Optimus' hand. She smiled up at him and said, "You're going to be a daddy, Paxie." "And you are gonna go on my special diet, Elita," Wrench said and snickered. Elita glared up at Wrench and her voice filled with suspicion. "What kind of diet?" she demanded. Oh, just a mommy's diet, crystal energon smoothies and such," Wrench replied cheerfully. Elita sat up and groaned. Looking back at Optimus, she could be heard to mutter," I'm definitely going to regret this." Optimus laughed because he knew that Elita hated high carbon energon. "You did ask for it 'Lita. Elita glared back at Prime and smacked him on the shoulder. "You scrap-heap! I may have wanted a child but not to be restricted to crystal smoothies!" Elita exclaimed. Meanwhile Percepter was shaking his head and looking back at Wrench. "My dear Wrench, surely by now you would have come up with a better formula." Wrench turned toward Percepter and sneered at him. "If it was good enough for my mom, it's good enough for Elita.  
  
3 months:  
I can't believe I'm actually drinking this stuff," Elita complained. In this her third month she had lost all appetite for regular energon, and was now craving oil produced. She set the cube down with a bang and lowered her head to her hands. Since coming to Earth, Elita and Optimus had shared an office together. Now Optimus lifted his head and looked over at his consort with a smile in his optics, "Well, Jolt did say that you should be back to normal next Earth month." "I can't wait," Elita muttered. At least I haven't grown any yet. But there's plenty of time for that." Elita looked down at her slender form. There wasn't a hint of a bulge in her waist, yet. Picking up the cube, she finished it in a draft. Then she shuddered and made a face. "YEACK!"  
  
5 months:  
  
"Are you sure that she doesn't know what's going on," Carly asked Moonracer. The two of them were standing outside the conference room inside of Metroplex. With Optimus' permission they had turned the room into a party center. Carly had suggested that the Femmes should get together in a human ritual called a baby shower. "Well, I think she might have an idea that something's up but I doubt that she realizes it's about her. "Is everything ready?" "Oh yes ready and waiting" answered Moonracer.. Carly smiled. "Well then, I think I'll go get our guest of honor." Carly walked down to the joint office of Elita and Optimus. The leaders were working hard when Carly came in. "Elita have you got a minute," Carly asked. Elita looked down from her desk at Carly. "Well, I need to finish up this report." she began but Optimus cut her off. " Go ahead love, I'll finish your report." Elita got up and nodded. "Alright then let's go see what the others have been up too. " Elita said calmly. She follow Carly to the conference room and pushed opened the doors. "SURPRISE!!" Moonracer yelled. "What is this?" Elita asked, confused. "Well, it's an Earth custom that when a woman is pregnant, her best friends throw her a baby shower. It's a chance for a nice get- together where everyone chips in to give their friend things that are useful to raising a baby  
  
Several hours later Elita was sitting in a comfortable chair opening presents from the other femmes. They included a cradle with a musical hanger toy and all sorts of gaming piece that would help the baby to grow strong quickly. Wrench had put aside her difference with Percepter and had come up several bottle containers for energon. "Thank you Wrench, this will come in handy in a few months. " Elita said. Gasket was bouncing back and forth, waiting to show Elita her newest invention. Elita unwrapped it and looked up at Gasket with a puzzled light in her optics. Gasket smiled "It's called a rocking chair. You can use it to send the little one to regenerate. Or yourself if you're having a regeneration problem. Try it." Elita moved to that chair and sat down. The chair started to swing back and forth without any assistance. "Oh my, this is comfortable," Elita said happily. Gasket beamed. "Thank you all," Elita said looking around the room.  
  
7 months:  
  
What do you mean I need to stop assisting Optimus and work with the Femmes," Elita demanded. "It's just that you're pushing it Elita," Wrench said in concern. "You have to take it easy now Elita. You don't want any grief between now and when the baby is born." Elita sat down in the rocking chair that Gasket gave her. She hadn't complained about how her heavy stomach was hurting her back, so how did Wrench find out. "Stay off your feet and regenerate some extra Elita," Wrench said. Elita lost control of her temper at that moment. "Fine, I'll do it. Now get the hell out of here." Wrench left passing through the office that Optimus and Elita shared. "Watch it, Op. Elita's in a terrible mood.." Wrench said as she left to return to medbay. After a few moments Optimus finished his work of the moment and he went into their quarters. Elita was still in the rocking chair, a bitter expression on her face. "You told Wrench that I was having problems," she snapped. "I most certainly did not. Wrench already knew that you weren't feeling well." Elita glared at Prime, the angry glow of her optics shining out in the dim room. "Well, don't expect me to like it," she snarled.  
  
9 months:  
In all his years of serving with Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus had never seen his commander and friend so nervous. Muffled cries of pain came from behind the closed med bay doors, "I should be in there," Prime suddenly snarled. "Optimus you know that Femmes value their privacy. I heard that Jolt was the same way with Gasket." Prime sat down heavily next to Magnus. "I'm aware of it Magnus. But I don't have to like it. It seems like a form of torture to hear Elita like that." He shrugged and glared at the door. "There's nothing I can do, and that makes me feel helpless." "Well, it can't belong now. She went in there about eight hours ago." Suddenly there was silence behind the door, and then a weak cry. The cry grew in strength as it grew closer to the door. It opened and Percepter stood in the doorway with the tiny form of a baby transformer. "Congratulations Optimus, it's a femme." Percepter said as he handed the little baby to Optimus. Prime gathered the tiny child in his arms, a look of wonder in his optics. " My daughter, " he said softly. "Laureas Prime."  
******************************************************************************** Afterward:  
"She's adorable," Elita exclaimed with a tired note in her voice. By the Matrix, I need to regenerate, thought Elita as she watch her new daughter feed from the Energon bottle Wrench had made. "Laureas, hmmm?" Eilta asked. Prime nodded his optics on the tiny femme. "Well, that tells everyone whose daughter she is. I think she should have a 'battle' name. Prime nodded and said,"I agree completely. But what exactly?" Just then the bottle ran out and the little Transformer started to kick and and fuss. "She's certainly got a temper that flares!" Elita exclaimed as she tried to get a fresh bottle. "Here Paxie, you hold her will I refresh the bottle." Elita said as she got up stiffly and tapped another enegron cube. As she sat back down she looked at Prime and smiled. "I know just the name. Flarea 1," she said. "Perfect," Prime smiled as he cradle the baby and gave her the bottle. "Our little pumpkin."  



End file.
